Sweet Temptation
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Austria just wanted to enjoy his cake and tea when Prussia interferes. Pointless, romantic fluff.


I do not own Hetalia.

This story is just pointless fluff. Lots of sweetness (and not just because it has cake!) This couple has really grown on me, so I decided to write a fluffy story surrounding them.

Warnings: Slash and passionate kissing. This could possibly be rated K+, but just to be on the safe side it's rated T.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The thick slice of strawberry butter cream cake sat there on the white saucer with blue flowers arranged in a circular pattern. The dessert looked so delicious that even one as polite as Roderich was tempted to run his finger through the icing for a sneak taste. Nonetheless, he managed to restrain himself for a minute more, for it was only a matter of time until the treat found itself residing in the Austrian nation's stomach.

Roderich scooped three sugars into his tea cup. Without making a sound he gracefully stirred the brown liquid, the steam lifting that sweet smell to his nostrils. Afternoon tea was by far his favorite time a day, closely followed by music time.

With the cup in one hand Austria turned around to find the counter bereft of his precious dessert. At first he stared wide eyed, having to stifle a gasp. Once he composed himself, Roderich placed the tea on the marble counter and surveyed the area for where his snack could have disappeared to. No one was foolish enough to try and steal sweets from him. Whoever thought Austria to be a pushover had never interfered with his snack time.

The aristocratic nation walked about the counter just to see if he perhaps placed the plate elsewhere and the memory was merely slipping his mind. Not that he would ever mention that to anyone, for a certain fellow country would mercilessly tease him about growing old.

A frown crept over that handsome face. With hands on his hips he made his way back to where the rest of the cake waited in a protective, glass casing. Roderich shook his head and cut himself another generous serving. This time he did give into his desires and indulged in a premature taste test. His slender finger swept across the thick layer of icing then gently caressed his tongue. The sweet butter cream elicited a pleasurable moan from him.

"Classy! Kesesese!" came a voice from behind as a strong arm wrapped itself around Austria's waist.

Roderich nearly jumped out of his skin, catching the plate before it became gravity's victim. He pushed the offender back, almost accidentally kicking him. Had he hurt the other man, Roderich would not have offered an apology to the moron who dared to sneak up on him. Once the dish was safely placed on the counter, the dark-haired nation glared at his lover of seven years with a hand over his pounding heart.

"What's wrong with you?" Austria gasped. Had the two not settled their differences ten years ago which led to a romantic relationship blooming between the two three years later, Roderich would have dismissed such a stupid question. Even though they no longer fought as enemies, Gilbert still enjoyed messing with the easily irritated man from time to time.

Austria's cracked voice caused Prussia to laugh harder. Roderich's glare did little to calm the white-haired nation's laughter. Instead he opted for his trademark smirk.

"I can't help it, you looked so sexy sucking on your finger like that," Prussia said. He licked his lips to better emphasize his point.

Roderich rolled his eyes. He was about to scold his boyfriend on the dangers of startling people along with his lewd behavior (for the thousandth time) when something caught his eye. In his left hand Gilbert held the missing plate and his other hand pushed the remaining bite of the pastry into his mouth.

"So you stole my cake," Roderich stated with a half glare.

"Didn't see your name on it," Prussia said licking the remaining frosting from the side of his finger.

"Why do I put up with you?" Austria asked.

"'Cause I'm awesome," Prussia answered. As a response he received yet another roll of Austria's eyes. "Oh? Is that a challenge?" Gilbert asked as he sat the dessert plate down. He gave his trademark laugh then with that cocky smirk he stepped forward. Roderich tried to step out of the albino's grabbing range, but Prussia had always been quicker in strides. He gently took hold of Roderich's arm and pulled him close. "Let me remind you," he said.

Gilbert snatched the second slice of cake and pulled it away from Roderich's grasping fingers.

"Uh-uh-uh," he said, playfully wagging his finger while ignoring his boyfriend's protests.

Prussia took a large bite and turned to face the smaller man. Half of the cake stuck out from his lips. He leaned down, attempting to lure Roderich into his trap. Austria crossed his arms, refusing to take the bait. Prussia shrugged and pulled the entire piece into his mouth. He slowly chewed and swallowed, teasing his beloved with yummy sounds.

"So delicious and every bite for the awesome me," Prussia said with a cackle.

"I don't find this amusing," Austria said with a frown.

"Lighten up, specks," Gilbert replied.

Roderich turned up his nose and looked away. However the glistening frosting on the side of Prussia's lips caught his eye and called to his stomach. He contemplated performing such an unsophisticated act that would eventually lead to further teasing. Then again it was strawberry.

Before either nation could think Austria took Prussia's face in his hands and licked the icing from his mouth.

Gilbert chuckled in his throat then pulled Roderich into a tight embrace. Austria's hands moved up Prussia's back to his neck. His long, slender fingers tangled themselves into those unkempt, white hairs. Roderich's tongue graced along the width of Gilbert's mouth, taking in the sugar left behind from the recent treat. Gilbert parted his lips to allow his boyfriend entrance. Austria wasted no time accepting the invitation.

Roderich explored the interior of Gilbert's mouth. His tongue ran across the unmistakable flavor of strawberry butter cream that had been stolen from him, releasing a moan each time his taste buds stumbled across that sweet flavor. Gilbert pushed his tongue against Roderich's, basking in the sweeter sensation.

They broke for air. In that moment Austria looked up at the slightly taller man with a sly smirk.

"That's two cakes you deprived me of," he said lowly.

Gilbert leaned closer and said in a tempting voice, "Then let me make it up to you." He gave his lover a wink which caused Austria's cheeks to slightly flush.

Unable to verbally answer, Roderich simply nodded. Gilbert took hold of his boyfriend's hand and led him to the bedroom for an afternoon of bliss that no dessert could compare to.

* * *

There you have it: Sweet and sappy. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading.


End file.
